A Beautiful Day
by atoumatoutou
Summary: Jily One-Shot. Lily learns things don't always go the way you expect them to, especially when said things involve a certain James Potter.


**A Beautiful Day**

_When I got you right where I want you_

_I been pushing for this for so long_

_Kiss me, just once, for luck_

_These are desperate measures now_

- _**Desperate Measures**_**, Marianas Trench**

**Disclaimer: Characters and environment belong to JK Rowling.**

_What a beautiful day_, thoughtLily Evans as she stepped out of her dormitory. Her smile was the brightest it had been in weeks, thanks to the previous night. She hummed to herself when going down the stairs and practically skipped through the common room. As she reached out to push the portrait open, someone else beat her at it. The portrait hole revealed a tall young man with messy black hair.

"Good morning, Potter," said Lily cheerfully.

"Good morning, Evans," greeted back James. They had recently started being civil towards one another; in fact, they were almost friends. "Did you just wake up?"

"Yes, a few minutes ago," replied Lily. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"It will be when we'll kick some Slytherin arse in today's match," declared James, keen as mustard. Yet, seconds later, his eyebrows knit. "Why are you so happy anyway? Didn't you just miss breakfast?"

"I did?" Lily frowned in incomprehension. Did she really sleep in that late? She looked around, only to find out that she was the only person left in the common room. Everyone else was downstairs preparing for the Quidditch event.

Of course, there was another reason Lily's mood was so bubbly that day. The night before, she had a wonderful date with a 7th-year Hufflepuff. It was so romantic, just as what she had read in her books. Lily really found that her rendez-vous had been magical, and couldn't wait to tell her friends Dylan had officially asked her to be his girlfriend. However, she felt uneasy about telling James what occured. She wasn't sure why, but she finally decided not to tell him yet.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Lily answered, avoiding the first question. "Are you ready for the game?" she asked to keep the conversation going.

"Absolutely. Though," started James, a smirk tugging on his lips, "a good-luck kiss couldn't hurt. Care to help?"

Lily let out a light laugh before raising herself on her toes to kiss James on the cheek, as you would expect from two friends. The turn of events that followed was, however, anything but expected: James slightly turned his head, resulting in the Gryffindors' two pairs of lips touching. Further, Lily certainly didn't expect herself to take pleasure in the kiss, but she completely lost herself in the feeling of James's rough lips against her soft ones. Her hands slowly moved upwards to rest behind his neck, while his hands gently settled on her waist. His thumb delicately brushed against her hipbone, sending shivers down her spine. Only then did Lily start thinking straight, a fair boy with chestnut hair and hazel eyes surging in her mind. Lily broke the kiss hastily, meeting a quite confused look in James's eyes. Right when words started to form on his swollen lips, Lily broke out of her daze. And this time, James was the one who hadn't predicted what would happen next.

With all her might, Lily positively smacked him in the face.

"What were you _thinking_?" she cried, all trace of her light-heartedness gone.

"I… I…" James found himself unable to answer, shocked by the course of events.

"I have a _boyfriend_," said Lily, insisting on the last word.

"Wh – What?" spluttered James, completely crestfallen.

Of course, Lily was still furious. Nevertheless she couldn't help but giving way, through her anger, to a little perplexity. _Why does he seem so disappointed?_ she was thinking. _Sure, I hadn't told him yet, but it can't be just that… _

Then it hit her.

"Merlin's beard!" she exclaimed, realization dawning on her face. "James, I am _so sorry_," apologized Lily, realizing how inconsiderate she had been. She expected the boy to be displeased. But as the earlier incident should have taught her, things don't always go the way you expect them to.

"What are you sorry for?" James inquired. Then his eyes widened. "Oh, you mean, you thought…"

"Well, aren't you…?"

"Of course not! I'm… I was just… surprised, that is."

"So… you're okay with me dating Dylan?" asked Lily, hesitantly.

"Dylan Jenkins? That Hufflepuff bloke? Yeah, sure."

"Okay, great."

An awkward silence settled between the two friends.

James was the first to speak up. "Well, that was a bloody nasty blow you landed me, Evans."

"Oh, no! Are you all right?" worried Lily, raising her hand to his cheek.

James couldn't help but grin at the gesture. "I'm fine, actually." He took her hand in his and guided it back at her side.

"Good," said Lily, relieved.

"Well, I should go. I got to fetch something in my dorm and get to the pitch quickly. The match starts in less than an hour," James pointed out.

"Okay, I should go, too. Good luck," Lily wished him.

"Who needs luck when you have skill?"

"I beg your pardon? You seemed to have a different opinion a few minutes ago," Lily reminded him. And to James falsely baffled expression, she uttered a full-blown laughter. Obviously, because it was Lily, James couldn't help but join in.

It took quite a while for their laughs to die out. Both teenagers wiped tears out of their eyes. "Okay, I really should go," stated James, walking past Lily. "I'll see you later, Evans?"

"Fair dos," confirmed the redhead, stepping through the portrait hole at last.

When she was sure James couldn't see her, Lily gave way to her curiosity and let her fingers rise to her lips, upon which she let a smile force itself. With that, she proceeded to climb down the staircase and got back to humming to herself.

What a beautiful day.

**A/N Thanks for reading! I would really appreciate if you let reviews so I could improve as a writer. Good day/night!**


End file.
